Snapshots of Life After the End
by ananova
Summary: A collection of post-canon after the anime and manga end interconnected drabbles that show bits of Inuyasha and Kagome's life together. Not posted in any particular order.
1. Soft as Silk

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

Okay, I decided that since all of my post-canon stories are interconnected, they should be posted in a separate story from my other drabbles which aren't related for the most part. These aren't posted in any particular order, other than perhaps the order written in. I will be transferring those drabbles in my Inuyasha Drabble collection to this one over the next few days.

And now for the apology. I apologize to anyone who receives alerts when I update for the bombardment you are about to receive. Especially since if you have read my other drabble collection because you will have already read most of what I am about to post. So, I'm sorry in advance.

But whether you've previously read my works or are just finding this collection, I hope you enjoy my vision of life for Inuyasha and Kagome after canon ends.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on April 24, 2011 for Prompt #42 Silk .

Title: Soft as Silk

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: General

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 299

Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha each love the other's hair.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tried to run a comb through her tangled hair, wincing as she hit another snag. Her eyes turned to her companion and she glared at him, annoyed, as she took in his long silver hair. She could see that there were no tangles or knots present, despite being even longer than hers and just as windblown during their earlier journey. 'It's not fair,' she thought as she huffed angrily. 'He doesn't do anything to take care of his hair and it still looks so perfect.'

Her anger left her as she thought of just how perfect that hair was. She loved the feel of it, like running her fingers over silk. She loved riding on his back and feeling it brush against her.

Shaking her head to clear it, she once more resumed the task of untangling her own hair only to wince and hiss as she encountered a particularly bad tangle. A clawed hand suddenly stilled her hand and took the comb from her. "Baka, you'll hurt yourself doing it like that."

She relaxed as she felt him gently begin combing her hair, taking care to work on each knot without causing her any discomfort. "I love your hair," he murmured softly.

"Why?" She looked at him, confused. "It's so hard to take care of, unlike your hair. Yours is perfect," she sighed wistfully.

He chuckled and ran his fingers through her hair, his touch sending a shiver down her spine. Leaning forward against her back, his lips brushed her ear as he spoke. "I love how messy your hair gets. I get to run my fingers through it to fix it."

'Maybe tangled hair isn't so bad after all,' Kagome thought turning her face to meet her husband's.


	2. A Reflection on Size

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on May 30, 2011 for Prompt #250 Sleeve.

Title: A Reflection on Size

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Sleeve (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General/Romance/Post Manga

Word Count: 237

Warnings: none

Summary: Inuyasha holds Kagome after her return and contemplates how big things can come in small packages.

* * *

Inuyasha sat high in the Goshinboku and stared at the sleeping girl in his arms, hardly believing she had really returned. "Kagome," he murmured as he pulled her closer to his chest. A breeze stirred the leaves and he draped the sleeves of his haori over her form to shield her from the cold night air.

Staring down at her he saw how his sleeve nearly hid her completely from view, illustrating just how small she was. He couldn't help but wonder how someone so small could make such a big difference in his life. Images flashed through his mind, memories of the times they had shared and how she had come to mean so much to him. Her laugh, her smile, the love that shined in her eyes. He knew that her deceptively small body hid her large heart, large enough to care for an outcast hanyou and change him for the better, teaching him how to use his own heart.

He sighed and placed a gentle kiss to her temple. "I don't know what I did to deserve your love but I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving that I am worthy of it," he whispered as he closed his eyes. He therefore didn't see the small hand pull the sleeve tighter against her body or the smile on her face as she snuggled closer to him at his words.


	3. A Beautiful Surprise

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally post to At First Tweak on June 9, 2011 for Prompt #46 Foxfire.

Title: A Beautiful Surprise

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 297

Summary: Inuyasha decides Kagome has been working herself too hard and spirits her away for a chance to relax. Will she like his surprise?

* * *

Kagome sighed as she reached the hut she shared with Inuyasha. It had been a long day and tomorrow looked to be just as long. Right now all she wanted was to climb into her futon and sleep in her husband's strong embrace. Just as her hand grasped the door mat, it was flung aside and she found herself in the arms she was just thinking of. "Inuyasha!" she gasped as she felt herself being carried away from their home. "Where are we going?"

The forest was a blur around them as he ran so instead she focused on his face. "Feh! You've been pushing yourself too hard woman. Tonight and tomorrow is for us."

She frowned at him but before she could say anything they reached their apparent destination. Her mouth dropped open as she stared in awe at her surroundings. "Inuyasha," she breathed, touched by his actions.

The clearing they were in was beautiful and easily visible in the light of the full moon, filled with wild flowers of every type and color. An unearthly glow came from the trees surrounding the clearing and she could see glowing foxfire formed from the mushrooms that grew on them. The view was breathtaking and she found herself relaxing as she took it in.

"Keh. Knew you'd like it," Inuyasha said as he removed his haori and settled them on top of it on the ground.

"It's beautiful," Kagome said as she turned to look at him, only to freeze at the look he pinned her with.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss as she let all of her worries fade away as she showed her husband just how appreciative she was.


	4. Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Issekiwa on June 30, 2011 for Prompt #129 Contrast.

Title: Opposites Attract

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Contrast (Issekiwa)

Genre: General/Romance/Post Canon

Word Count: 163

Warnings: None

Summary: Inuyasha lies awake and considers the differences between he and Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha could only stare at the girl, no woman, sleeping on his chest. How had he been lucky enough to deserve her? He still had trouble believing that she was really here, that she had really returned to him. "Kagome," he murmured quietly, voice full of awe.

She shifted in his embrace and her dark, ebony hair fell, mixing with his own pale, silver locks. He contemplated the contrast the two made. So different.

He shifted his gaze to contemplate other differences. Her pale skin contrasted with his own tan complexion. She was so much smaller than him. He was rude and brash, finding it hard to express his true emotions. She was kind and compassionate, wearing her heart on her sleeve. She was human and he youkai, well hanyou.

And yet, for all of their differences they fit so well together. His arms tightened around her and he placed a gentle kiss to her temple. They truly were made for eachother.


	5. The Storm of Memory

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to AtFirstTweak on July 17, 2011 for Prompt #48 Thunder and Lightning

Title: The Storm of Memory

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Genre: General/Romance

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: A storm awakens some bad memories.

* * *

_He struggled against the youkai before him, the sheath in his hands cracking from the pressure of holding off the giant weapon. A noise drew the two combatants' attention and they spotted the little kitsune racing for the discarded sword, the young miko not far behind. He saw his opponent's expression and then the ball of lightning forming in his mouth. He shouted a warning, too late, the power surged out, engulfing the two innocents. They lay, unmoving surrounded by fire. And he knew he was too late._

BOOM!

Inuyasha jerked awake, his ears ringing from the loud thunder. A flash of light soon followed, lighting up the room, an unsettling reminder of his dream. He tried to slow his racing heart as he reached a shaking hand out to the one lying beside him. She stirred at his movement.

"Inuyasha?" she murmured sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"Feh, it's nothing. Go back to sleep." He tried to reassure her, wincing as another streak of lightning flashed by, his dream, no memory still fresh in his mind.

Kagome sat up, wrapping her arms around him, her head against his shoulder. "Something's bothering you."

Inuyasha sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "Just some memories." At her look he sighed again. "There were so many times I could have lost you." Another flash of lightning, followed by thunder had him pulling her snugly into his lap.

Realization dawned. She gave him a soft, knowing smile. "But you didn't. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Her smile changed and she pulled back, bringing him with her. "Let's chase away those bad memories by making new ones." Inuyasha eagerly agreed. They spent the rest of the night lost in each other as the storm raged on outside.


	6. Making Memories

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on January 25, 2012 for Prompt #60 Quilt.

Title: Making Memories

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 291

Summary: Kagome introduces Inuyasha to a family tradition.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Inuyasha's ears swiveled at the quietly uttered word, but it was the faint smell of blood that had him dropping his load of firewood and hurrying to his wife's side. He immediately grabbed her hand, not caring that he knocked various pieces of fabric and thread off of her lap as he carefully looked over the injury.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice was exasperated as she futilely tried to remove her hand. "I'm fine, I just poked myself with the needle. "

"Feh." Finally, he released her hand after seeing that the bleeding had already stopped. "You should be more careful," he said as he watched her retrieve her work. "What's that your making anyway?

"A quilt," Kagome said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Inuyasha frowned, scratching his head. "Don't we have enough blankets?"

Kagome's smile only grew wider, as her hand made it's way to her slightly swollen belly. "It's a family tradition to sew a new quilt for each new child. The quilt can then be added to as the child grows, adding special memories to it." Her smile turned slightly sad. "Don't you remember that big, heavy quilt that used to be on my bed?" Her smile became teasing. "The red and silver patches were for meeting you."

"Keh," he said as he pulled her against his side and examined the bits of fabric she was in the process of sewing together. He grinned as he recognized a few scraps of green and red that had been entwined together in the center. "Us?"

"Of course. After all, the child begins with the parents." She went back to her work, snuggled against Inuyasha's side.


	7. Can't Hurt Me Anymore

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y on January 30, 2012 for P-Prompt #15 - "When anyone tells me I can't do anything, I'm just not listening any more." Won 2nd place.

Title: Can't Hurt Me Anymore

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Introspection/Family

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 319

Summary: Inuyasha comes to a realization one special night.

* * *

Inuyasha stared down at the dark head resting on his chest, body nestled in his arms and the small bundle held securely between the two of them. He could not tear his eyes away from the sight.

Slowly, he reached out and gently touched the bundle. He thought his heart would burst out of his chest when he felt the baby shift beneath his hand. A baby, he was a father. That thought continued to repeat through his mind as he stared at his family.

He felt so at peace, complete for the first time. He couldn't help but think of his life previous to this, when he had never even dreamed he could ever have something so precious. All of his life he had been told he was worthless, that he would never amount to anything, that no-one would ever want him. He had been laughed at and derided by youkai and humans alike, simply because of what he was. He had tried to prove them wrong, fighting them every step of the way just by surviving. But still the words had clung to him, hurt him though he tried to hide it.

Even now, he occasionally heard the derogatory words. How he shouldn't be allowed to live in the village, how it was a disgrace that Kagome had married him. The words always made him so angry but Kagome merely told him not to listen, to ignore them because they were wrong. And yet, he never could ignore them.

But now, staring at his family in his arms he finally was at peace. Who cared what others thought or said? The only ones who mattered were in his arms. No longer would he listen to those who said he didn't deserve to live, to be happy. Their words could no longer harm him.

He placed a gentle kiss to Kagome's crown before joining his family in slumber.


	8. Armor's Purpose

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on February 6, 2012 for drabble #16 Armor. Won 3rd place.

Title: Armor's Purpose  
Author: ananova  
Word Count: 496  
Prompt: Armor  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Family  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha, Kagome  
Summary: In the aftermath of a battle, Kagome questions Inuyasha's decision to cover her with his haori.

* * *

Kagome carefully checked the bandages wrapped around Inuyasha's chest. Sitting back, her gaze drifted from his covered wound to his face. Bangs hung low, shielding his closed eyes from her sight, his chin resting against his chest as he sat propped against a tree. Still, she knew he was awake.

"Why Inuyasha?" She had to know.

Slowly, his head tilted back and his eyes opened, fixing her with an intense golden stare. "Keh. You know why."

She shook her head. "I wasn't the one in danger, you were. You needed your haori more than I did, it's your armor." Her hands clenched where they rested on her legs. "So why did you give it to me?"

A clawed hand reached out and grasped one of her tightly clenched ones. She hesitated a moment, then allowed his fingers to entwine with her own. His other hand reached out, tilting her face back to his. She choked back a sigh when fingers tenderly brushed her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"Keh, I'm stronger than you, I can take a lot of punishment. But you can't. I needed to know you were safe. I couldn't take a chance that you would be hurt."

"But your armor is supposed to protect you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "The purpose of armor, of my haori, is to protect my life." She nodded, confused as to where he was going. "And that is what it did today." He saw her frown, mouth opening to protest, so he continued. "If something had happened to you, where do you think that would have left me?"

Kagome's mouth closed as understanding dawned. "I understand, I do. But you can't be so reckless. As much as you couldn't go on without me, I couldn't survive without you either."

"Feh, you're strong. Besides, you **have** to survive." His hand lifted to rest against her slightly swollen stomach.

She closed her eyes at the reminder, realization dawning on exactly why he had given his own protection to her. "And so do you," she said as she re-opened her eyes to gaze into his.

He gave her a lop-sided smirk. "Feh, weakling like that's not gonna be the one to take me down." His expression became serious once more. "Still, if it'll make you feel better I'll talk to Myouga-jiji about tracking down some fire-rats. 'Bout time you had some armor of your own. And the kid's gonna need clothes too."

She couldn't help but laugh at that. "Miko clothing made out of youkai fur, who would have thought?" Sobering, she leaned forward and gently kissed her husband. "Thank you."

He pulled her to his side, his arm wrapping around her so he could hold her, hand resting on her stomach. "It's my job to protect you. **Both** of you." They remained that way for the rest of the day.

Author Note: Yes it is supposed to take place after the manga ends. I was trying to be sneaky.


	9. Repaying a Debt

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y on February 9, 2012 for W-Prompt #16 Debt. Won 2nd place.

Title: Repaying a Debt

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family

Universe: Post-canon

Word Count: 248

Warnings: None

Summary: After a storm a young boy looks for his father, curious about his actions. Just what is so special about an old well?

* * *

"Papa? What are you doing?"

Inuyasha looked up from the wood he was working, smiling at the small boy. "Hey Jomei. The storm caused some damage to this old well. I fixed it, now I'm making sure it doesn't happen again."

Jomei wrinkled his nose in thought, his puppy ears twitching atop his head. Coming closer, he peered into the empty well and frowned. "Why? It's dry. What good is a dry well?"

Inuyasha chuckled, reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair. "This is a special well. I know it doesn't look like much, but we owe it a big debt. It's what brought your Mama to me, allowing us to have you. I figure, the least I can do to repay it is to make sure it's protected."

"Is that why you're building a hut around it?" Jomei scratched his head as he looked at the half-completed structure.

"Exactly. I'm gonna make sure it is safe from any damage." He glanced at his son. "Feel like helping?"

Jomei thought about it for a moment. "Okay," he replied, grabbing a plank of wood and moving to his father's side.

Kagome smiled at the scene before her. Her two favorite boys were hard at work building a very familiar looking structure. Placing her hand on her swollen stomach, her thoughts unknowingly echoed her husband's earlier words. 'The least we can do to repay the cause of our family's existence and happiness.'


	10. A Special Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on February 12, 2012 for Prompt #62 Love Letter. Won 1st place.

Title: A Special Day

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Romance

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 264

Summary: Kagome knew her husband wasn't one to write love letters, so she didn't know what to expect as she stared at the piece of parchment.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she sat up in her futon and looked around her empty hut. She knew that it wasn't his fault, that in this time things like birthdays and anniversaries weren't celebrated. How could she expect him to keep track of a specific date when the calendar wasn't even in use yet? Still, she couldn't help the disappointment that filled her. This day was special to her and he wasn't there to share it with her.

Moving to get up, she frowned when her hand brushed across a piece of parchment. Not sure what to expect as her husband wasn't one to write love letters, she blinked at the message written in her husband's untidy scrawl. _Don't get up_.

Her attention was drawn to the door as the reed mat was swept aside. Inuyasha stood there, a smirk on his face as he pulled a beautiful bouquet of flowers from behind his back. "Happy Birthday."

Kagome felt tears sting her eyes. "You remembered."

He walked over and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Keh, as if I could ever forget the day I met you. One of the best days of my life. I know it's not much but I remember you saying how birthdays were important and celebrated where you came from." He blushed slightly. "I just wanted to give you part of that back."

Taking the flowers from him and setting them to the side, Kagome quickly pulled him down for a deeper kiss, eager to show her husband just how happy he had made her.


	11. Picking Up the Pieces

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on March 11, 2012 for Prompt #64 Windchime.

Title: Picking Up the Pieces

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 300

Summary: An accident destroys a treasured item. Can something be salvaged from the wreckage?

* * *

Crash!

Inuyasha winced at the sound that echoed through the hut before turning to glare at the perpetrators. Matching looks of dismay covered the childrens' faces. He glanced at the debris on the floor and winced again. The tea-set he had bought Kagome because it reminded her of one her mother had owned lay in pieces.

He gave the children a stern look. "This is why you're not allowed to play with the ball inside." His anger faded at the twin watery golden stares and lowered dog ears. "No ball and extra chores for a week," he told them, sighing. "Help me clean this up before your mother returns."

As Inuyasha began sweeping the pieces into a pile the tinkling sound they made caught his attention. A smile formed as an idea came to him upon seeing the size of some of the porcelain shards. He turned to his children. "I've got an idea of how you can help make this up to your mother."

Kagome smiled when she returned home only to pause as she saw the excited but guilty looks on her childrens' faces. "What happened?"

Inuyasha stepped forward. "There was an accident with the ball. The children have been punished but I'm sorry to say that your tea-set was broken."

Jomei and Izayoi piped up in unison. "Sorry Mama."

Kagome sighed sadly. "At least nobody was hurt. You've learned your lesson about playing inside?" She received twin nods.

Inuyasha smiled. "We did salvage something." He held out a wind-chime, made from the broken shards.

"It's lovely. I know just where to put it." Kagome shared a smile with Inuyasha as the children began making suggestions. As her mother would say, when life gives you lemons, make lemonade!


	12. All Work

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on February 18, 2012 for drabble #18 Devotion.

Title: All Work...  
Author: ananova  
Word Count: 500  
Prompt: Devotion  
Genre: Family/Romance  
Rating: K+  
Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome  
Summary: Kagome has been pushing herself too hard. Can Inuyasha get through to her?

* * *

Inuyasha eyed his stubborn, exhausted wife as she sorted various herbs. "I think that can wait for tomorrow," he told her. "Come to bed."

"Huh?" Kagome looked up, startled, before shaking her head. "Oh, I'll be along shortly Inuyasha. I've got to finish this. Now which one reduces fevers?"

"Kagome, you're tired. You need to sleep. It can wait." He tried to keep his tone even but a bit irritation managed to leak through.

Kagome noticed, giving him a look. "You can go to bed. I'm going to finish this."

He was ready to pound his head against the wall. Why was she being so difficult? "I'm not the one who needs the sleep," he tried pointing out.

"I'm fine!" She frowned at him. "Quit distracting me, I need to learn this."

Inuyasha sighed, recognizing the look on her face from when she used to study for her 'tests'. He knew it would be futile to try any further at this point. He settled against the wall and waited, watching as she went back to studying the herbs. And, as he knew she would, she eventually dozed off.

Once certain she was asleep, he picked her up, carrying her to their futon. He watched her sleep for a few moments. "You're pushing yourself too hard," he whispered, ears lowering atop his head at his inability to help her. Resolving to speak with Kaede in the morning, he joined his wife, pulling her securely against his body.

Kagome groaned as the sunlight woke her. She shot up suddenly. "I'm so late!" She tossed the blanket aside.

"Keh! You're not late for anything."

Her head shot around and she spotted Inuyasha sitting cross-legged against the wall, Tessaiga propped against his shoulder. "Why didn't you wake me?" she accused. "I have to get going. There's so much I was supposed to do today."

"No there's not. I talked to Kaede-baba. She excused you from your duties, said to rest today."

"What? Why?" She frowned. "What did you tell her?"

He rose, approaching her. "The truth. That you're exhausted and pushing yourself too hard."

She glared. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not. No one can fault your devotion to your miko duties but you're running yourself ragged. Kaede-baba agrees." He gently pushed her back onto the futon. "Today you rest. You don't have to learn everything at once. You have time." He smiled at her, caressing her cheek.

Kagome sighed, leaning into his hand as her anger deflated. She knew he was right, she had been pushing herself. There was just so much to learn. "You're too good to me."

"Feh, not possible." His love and devotion for her filled his gaze.

She returned his look, her smile becoming sultry. "It seems I've been neglectful of my other duties. Let's rectify that." She pulled an unresisting Inuyasha in for a kiss.


	13. The Sweetest Sound

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Issekiwa on March 14, 2012 for Prompt #145 Ball or Bawl.

Title: The Sweetest Sound

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Ball or Bawl (Issekiwa)

Genre: Family

Word Count: 247

Warnings: None

Summary: Why was it so quiet?

Author's note: This can be viewed as a slight prequel to my oneshot Worth the Wait which can be found on my profile.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she pushed yet again. Sweat poured down her forehead from the effort and she panted for breath. Finally the contraction eased and she was able to relax for a moment. She glanced at Kaede, hoping for a sign that this was nearly over. She didn't remember it taking this long to give birth to Jomei.

She sighed at that thought. At least then she had had Inuyasha at her side, supporting her, helping her through the pain. But Kaede had put her foot down this time, insisting that Inuyasha wait outside for the birth. Kagome scowled as another contraction hit and she had to push again. She didn't care what Kaede said, next time her husband was going to be at her side!

Finally, the pain eased and she saw Kaede holding a bundle. As she lay there tired and in pain a smile made its way to her face before fading. Why was the hut so quiet? She glanced worriedly at the quiet bundle in Kaede's arms. Why wasn't the baby crying? "Kaede?"

The old miko paid her no attention as she worked quickly, cleaning the baby and patting it's back. Finally, a cry escaped the child's mouth and Kagome sighed in relief as the baby's bawling filled the hut. It was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

She gratefully accepted her daughter from Kaede, examining her features before smiling as Inuyasha entered the hut. "Someone wants to meet you."


	14. The Joys of Parenthood

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on March 27, 2012 for Prompt #280 Roaring Silence.

Title: The Joys of Parenthood

Author: ananova

Rating: T for language

Prompt: Roaring Silence (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Family/Humor

Word Count: 200

Summary: Inuyasha should really watch his mouth.

* * *

Inuyasha glared at the form of his older brother as he entered Kaede's hut. "What do you want now bastard?" He had been irritated all day and didn't need Sesshomaru making things worse. It didn't help that he had smelled his scent earlier and knew that this visit was coming. The anticipation of the meeting had only worsened his mood. At this point his mood was so dark that he completely forgot who else was currently in the hut.

Sesshomaru simply raised an eyebrow. "This Sesshomaru is not here for you." With that said he turned his attention away from Inuyasha and toward the young girl sitting in the corner.

But Inuyasha was not the only one to notice Sesshomaru's arrival. "Bastard!" Jomei chirped up from where he had been playing beside his mother. "Uncle Bastard!"

The roaring silence that followed Jomei's outburst had Inuyasha cringing as he turned to meet Kagome's angry gaze. "Inuyasha! Osuwari!"

The sound of Inuyasha's face slamming into the floor was accompanied by Jomei's delighted laughter. "Osuwari," the toddler cried with glee. Inuyasha just groaned and continued to lie there. It was the perfect end to a shitty day.


	15. Story-time

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y on May 21, 2012 for I-Prompt #18A, a picture of Inuyasha holding Tessaiga on Miroku while his staff is on the ground behind him. Won 2nd place.

Title: Story-time

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family/Friendship

Universe: Post-Canon

Word Count: 453

Summary: It's story-time and Miroku is happy to oblige. But he should be more careful about what he says when others could be listening.

* * *

"Daddy, Daddy tell us a story."

"Yeah, story, please Daddy."

Miroku opened his eyes from where he had been meditating and smiled at his daughters, his son toddling along behind them. "Well how can I refuse a request like that, especially from such beautiful little ladies." The twins giggled. "Which story should I tell? About the oni, or the tanuki, or-"

"No, none of those."

"Tell us how you met Uncle Inu."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather hear one of the others?"

"No, tell us about meeting Uncle Inu."

"Okay then." Miroku briefly scanned the area and sighed in relief when he sensed no sign of the hanyou. He smirked, that would leave him able to tell the story his own way.

"Well, it begins with when I noticed your Aunt Kagome had a large shard of the Shikon no Tama..." The children eagerly sat beside him, enraptured as he spun the tale.

"And so I had Inuyasha unarmed, my Shakujou pointed at his throat and ready to strike-"

"Keh, that's not how I remember it at all bouzu," Inuyasha's voice rang through the air, interrupting Miroku's story and causing the small group to jump.

Miroku looked guiltily at his friends as Kagome giggled behind her hand. He had been so engrossed in his story-telling that he had forgotten to be on the lookout for his friend. He tried to rectify the situation. "I'm sure you're just misremembering things Inuyasha, after all, it was a long time ago."

"Feh. I remember things fine. It's you who has the problem. As I recall I was winning our little fight and had disarmed **you** with my Tessaiga when you cheated."

"Using the Kazaana hardly counts as cheating, it was a valid weapon against youkai."

"Keh!"

"Oh calm down Inuyasha. It's not like I haven't heard you embellishing your own battles to Jomei and he can't even understand what you're talking about yet," Kagome told her husband as she bounced the giggling baby in her arms.

"Keh!"

"Ooh, Daddy lied."

"Not supposed to lie Daddy."

"I'm telling Mommy," the girls spoke in unison.

Miroku groaned before trying to placate his daughters.

Kagome laughed. "Give it up Miroku. You should know by now not to get in trouble with females, even if they are your daughters. Especially if they're your daughters because they'll just relay it to Sango anyway."

Miroku looked to his son. "At least I can count on you."

The boy looked up at his father and smiled. "Bad Daddy."

Miroku merely palmed his face. "I am so misunderstood."


	16. Dress-up

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha-Fanfiction on May 21, 2012 for Drabble #27 Unseen. Won 3rd place.

Title: Dress-up

Author: ananova

Word Count: 465

Prompt: Unseen

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Someone tries to sneak away with their prize but doesn't manage to remain unseen.

* * *

A small figure stealthily snuck up to where the laundry was hanging on the line. His head turned first one way then the other as he checked for someone watching. Two white ears twitched upon his head as silver hair fluttered in the breeze. Once certain that he remained unseen, the figure snatched his prize and disappeared behind the nearby hut.

Kagome couldn't help but chuckle as she observed her son's actions from where she had been kneeling beside the stream with the rest of her wash. He hadn't managed to be as unseen as he had thought. She gathered the wet clothes and returned to the clothing line, shaking her head in bemusement.

A moment later she was joined by her husband as Inuyasha leaped out of the tree he had been perched in. "What do you think he's up to?" he asked, amusement shining in his golden eyes.

Kagome glanced at him, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough. I just hope I don't have to rewash your haori."

"Feh, I told you before not to bother with it. It's made of fire-rat fur, a little dirt won't hurt it."

Kagome rolled her eyes, deciding not to start up that old argument again. Then Inuyasha nudged her and she looked up to see her son returning. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, he was just too cute.

Jomei marched right up to them, the haori swimming around him and dragging in the dirt behind him. He had a long stick tucked at his side. He stopped before them and scowled. "I'm Inuyasha, the mighty hanyou and defeater of youkai! Where are the youkai that need to be slayed by my mighty Tessaiga?" He drew his 'sword' and swung it.

Both parents stifled there laughter. Composing herself, Kagome managed to respond. "I'm sorry, we have no youkai here that need to be slayed. There is, however, a bowl of stew and a plate of pickles that need to be eaten by a young boy, if you've seen him around. And possibly dessert if he finishes the rest."

Jomei's eyes widened at the mention of pickles and dessert. "I'm right here Mama," he spoke up excitedly, dropping his 'sword'.

"Oh really," Kagome raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were the mighty Inuyasha."

He shed the haori. "No it's me, see."

Inuyasha chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "So we see. Come on, let's go eat." He snatched his son up and carried him to the hut.

Kagome smiled after them before glancing at the haori. She threw it over the clothesline as well, deciding it could wait until after lunch, and followed her family.


	17. Not Worth Fighting Over

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Issekiwa on May 24, 2012 for Prompt #150 Pick and Choose. Won 1st place.

Title: Not Worth Fighting Over

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Prompt: Pick and Choose (Issekiwa)

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Word Count: 218

Warnings: None

Summary: Inuyasha finally learns to pick his battles.

* * *

"Take that shirt off right now!"

Inuyasha sighed as he looked at Kagome's determined face. Over the years they had been together, first looking for shards and Naraku and later married, he had learned to pick and choose his fights. Especially with her. Right now it wasn't worth it to argue with her. No matter how he argued that he was fine and she didn't need to worry, he would end up complying in the end. He might as well save himself the trouble. He complied with a wince, the movement stretching the wound on his side.

Gentle hands joined his, helping to ease first the haori, then the kosode off. Kaagome released a hiss as she saw the size of the wound. "Just a scratch, huh?" she said as she began to carefully clean and bandage the wound.

"Feh, stop worrying woman. I've had worse." But he made no movement to halt her actions.

Kagome paused to stare into his eyes. "I'll never stop worrying about you," she said, one hand rising to cup his cheek. His own rose to cover it as she continued. "Just as I know that you'll never stop protecting me."

Inuyasha closed the difference between them. "Never," he whispered before claiming her lips with his own.


	18. Market Day

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on May 22, 2012 for Prompt #286 Market and won 1st place.

Title: Market Day

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Market (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Family

Word Count: 250

Summary: Market day has come again and someone isn't happy to be left behind.

* * *

Inuyasha kissed Kagome goodbye before hefting his bundle of things to trade onto his shoulder and stepping out of the hut.

"Papa! Papa!"

He paused, dropping his bundle to catch his son before he could run into him. "Whoa, what's wrong?"

Jomei looked up hopefully at his father. "Can I go to the market with you?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "We've been through this Jomei. Not until your older."

Jomei pouted. "But Daichi and Hiroshi go with their fathers and they're the same age as me."

Inuyasha hesitated. He didn't want him to face the same prejudices that he himself faced at the market. The people of this village accepted him and his family but he heard the whispers when he went to the market. He didn't want to have to explain to his son what the words he heard meant. "I'm sorry Jomei. I promise when you're bigger you can come with me." He bent down to whisper in his son's ear. "Besides, who will look after your Mama and sister if you come with me?"

Jomei's eyes widened and his chest proudly puffed out. "I'll look after them, promise!" He deflated slightly. "You promise I can come with you when I'm bigger?"

Inuyasha ruffled Jomei's hair before retrieving his bundle. "I promise, and I always keep my word."

Jomei smiled and waved after his father, looking forward to the next market day. After all, he'd be bigger then!


	19. Warming the Bed Up

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on May 29, 2012 for Prompt #287 Cold and won 1st place.

Title: Warming the Bed Up

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Cold (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 250

Summary: Post-Canon. Kagome and Inuyasha spend their first New Moon together after her return.

* * *

Kagome lay down on the futon and watched her husband pace around the hut. An amused look crossed her face as she watched her currently human husband stoke the fire then check the door and windows. "Come to bed Inuyasha," she called, shifting position slightly to a more inviting pose. But the hanyou-turned-human didn't even spare her a glance.

"Not tired," he replied gruffly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "But I'm so cold."

"Then pull the blanket over you."

Kagome stared at him incredulously. Was he really being that dense? "I don't want a blanket," she pouted at him.

"Then don't complain that you're cold. I'm not complaining."

She scowled at him. "Fine," she huffed,and rolled over, turning her back.

The movement finally drew Inuyasha's attention and his eyes widened as he saw her retying her yukata. Realization filled him and he dropped to his knees beside the futon. He placed a hand on her shoulder, wincing when she shrugged it off and laid back down. "I'm sorry Kagome."

"Hmph!"

"You know I don't like this night, I hate feeling defenseless. Don't have a lot of good memories associated with it."

She looked at him. "I know, that's why I was trying to give you some good ones. But since you want to be a baka instead-"

He cut her off with a kiss. And neither had any reason to complain about the cold for the rest of the night.


	20. Changes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on May 1, 2012 for Prompt #284 Tight Fit.

Title: Changes

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Tight Fit (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: General

Word Count: 249

Summary: Kagome's plans for a special night with Inuyasha end before they even begin.

* * *

Kagome smiled as she pulled the yukata out of the chest. Sango had offered to watch the children to give her a break. A break she hadn't had since she gave birth to Izayoi. She had been feeling so tired and could tell Inuyasha needed a break as well. Her smile widened as she moved behind the changing screens. He would be in for a pleasant surprise when he returned.

Inuyasha paused as he entered the hut. His ears twitched as he heard the sound again. Kagome was crying. Dropping his bundle of firewood by the door, he hurried into the other room. "Kagome?"

Her head shot up from where she was sitting half-dressed on the futon. "Don't look at me! I'm so fat!" She began crying again.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kagome gestured at the yukata that was draped around her. The one he gave her when she returned to him. "It doesn't fit anymore. It's too tight."

He sat next to her. "Of course it's not gonna fit the same after all of these years and two children. Doesn't make you fat, just means your body has changed some. You know this, I heard you say the same to Sango." He wrapped his arm around her. "You're still as beautiful as the day we met."

She wiped her eyes as she looked at him. "Really?"

"Keh! Now you're fishing for compliments," he teased before kissing her.


	21. The Gift

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on May 6, 2012 for Prompt #68 New Clothes.

Title: The Gift

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family/Romance

Universe: Post-Canon

Word Count: 247

Summary: Inuyasha surprises Kagome with a gift. Follows Changes which is the story immediately preceding this one in the collection.

* * *

Inuyasha smiled as he saw Jomei playing with some of the village children, including Miroku's, before he continued on to his hut. He paused at the door, shifting the bundle in his arms nervously. 'Hope she likes it,' he thought before entering.

"Inuyasha, you're back," Kagome beamed at him from the fire, a pot of stew bubbling over it. "How did the extermination go?"

"Fine," he replied, his eyes softening at the sight of little Izayoi napping in the corner. He held the bundle out to Kagome. "Here," he said a bit gruffly.

Kagome took it, peering at him curiously before opening it. "Oh, it's beautiful," she murmured as she held up the green yukata with flowers delicately embroidered on it. Her gaze shifted to him. "It's too much, it must have been expensive." She bit her lip nervously as her hands continued to rub the soft fabric.

"Feh, you needed a new yukata." Inuyasha crossed his arms nervously over his chest as he said the next part. "I'm sure it'll fit better than the old one."

Kagome's eyes widened at the reminder, before softening. "You didn't have to," she told him as she approached. "Thank you." And she gave him a long, lingering kiss.

Inuyasha smiled into the kiss, glad she liked the gift. But, he thought as he pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss, the one she gave him was even better.


	22. Beards and Laughter

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on June 19, 2012 for Prompt #289 Whiskers and won 2nd place.

Title: Beards and Laughter

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Whiskers (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Word Count: 250

Summary: Shippou decides to show off some new tricks.

* * *

"So have you been learning a lot, Shippou-chan?" Kagome asked as they sat around outside the hut.

"Oh yeah, lots," the kitsune nodded enthusiastically. A devious look came over his face. "Here, watch. Kitsune-B!" He tossed an acorn at the unsuspecting Inuyasha.

There was a cloud of smoke which the hanyou waved away. "You little brat!" The smoke cleared and everyone stared.

Kagome couldn't help it, she started to laugh. There stood a fuming Inuyasha in his signature red haori with his long silver hair trailing down his back. But instead of his usual clean-shaven face, he had a mustache and long beard. "Y-you look like Santa Claus!" she managed to gasp out between laughs, tears rolling down her face. The only thing missing from the image was the large belly and black boots.

"Grr!" Inuyasha growled as he began to storm toward the smug kitsune.

Shippou noticed his approach. "Er, gotta go!" He turned tail and ran.

"Get back here you pipsqueak and change me back!" Inuyasha hollered, waving one fist in the air.

"Calm down, Inuyasha," Kagome said as she got her laughter under control. "I'm sure it'll disappear shortly." She leaned up and gave him a kiss before giggling. "Sorry, it tickles. I think I prefer you without the whiskers."

"Keh!" He smirked before purposefully rubbing his face against hers and listening to her laughter. 'Might as well enjoy it while it lasts,' he mused.


	23. Husband

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Issekiwa on June 26, 2012 for Prompt #153 Aisle or Isle and won 1st place.

Title: Husband

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Prompt: Aisle or Isle (Issekiwa)

Genre: Introspection/Romance

Word Count: 250

Warnings: None

Summary: Kagome muses on her new life. Post-Canon.

* * *

Kagome smiled at her husband as he chopped wood. She shook her head, still not used to calling Inuyasha husband.

She sighed a bit wistfully, causing Inuyasha to look up. She waved him off, then got lost in her thoughts once more. 'Husband. When I was little I always dreamed of walking down the aisle on my wedding day. Maybe that's why it doesn't seem real?'

Marrying in the Sengoku Jidai was nothing like marrying in modern times. Here, weddings were only for nobility. A woman was considered married when a man built a hut for her and she moved in to live with him. So, she had been considered married from the moment she returned, having immediately accepted the home Inuyasha had built for her while she was gone.

Kagome smiled as she glanced back at her husband once more. It might not have been the wedding she dreamed of as a child, but she wouldn't change it for anything. She was where she was meant to be, at Inuyasha's side, as his wife.

Inuyasha joined her a moment later, pulling her into a hug, and planting a kiss on her forehead. "Wife," he said softly.

"Husband," she returned.

He grinned. "I'll never get used to hearing you say that."

"Husband," she said again with a grin of her own before laughing as he swept her into his arms and carried her into the hut. Yes, she was exactly where she was supposed to be.


	24. Gifts of Love

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to At First Tweak on July 28, 2012 for Prompt #74 Basket. It won 1st place.

Title: Gifts of Love

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family

Universe: Post-Canon

Word Count: 233

Summary: The baby has been born. Now it is time to bestow him with their lovingly-made gifts.

* * *

It was a simple wooden basket. Hand-crafted. No fancy carvings or accessories. Just smooth wood carved by hand out of love.

And yet it held the greatest treasure in the world.

Kagome smiled down at her son as he squirmed in his basket, his little ears twitching atop his head, feet kicking in the air. "There you go Jomei-chan, safe in your own little bed." Her smile widened as strong arms wrapped around her to pull her back against a hard chest, and a chin came to rest upon her head. "I think he likes it. He must know his Papa made it for him."

"Keh." Inuyasha gave her a gentle squeeze, pride suffusing him as he stared down at his son. "I think it's missing something."

Kagome leaned back in his embrace so she could turn her head to look at him, a slight frown on her face. "Oh? And what would that be?"

He reached behind him to pick up the quilt that Kagome had lovingly worked on throughout her pregnancy. "His Mama's gift."

Her face lit up with a beautiful smile as she accepted the small quilt from him before gently tucking it around the newborn in his basket, the red and green patch lying right on top of him. Together, they watched as the infant fell asleep, warm and snug with the proof of his parents' love surrounding him.


	25. Flowers

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y2.0 on July 30, 2012 for W-Prompt #20 Garden.

Title: Flowers

Author: ananova

Rating: K

Genre: Family

Universe: Post-canon

Word Count: 369

Summary: While working in her garden Kagome receives some unexpected gifts from the men in her life, proving just how alike they are.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she leaned back on her heels from where she had been kneeling in her vegetable garden. One arm rose to wipe the sweat from her forehead as she turned to look around. It was too quiet.

Suddenly, giggles filled the air, punctuated by a few sneezes.

Kagome's head turned in the direction of the sound. Her eyes lit up in amusement as she tried to swallow her own laughter. There was her toddler son, racing toward her as fast his tiny, unsteady legs would allow him, his arms filled with the dandelions and other weeds she had pulled from her garden.

"Mama! Flowers!" he exclaimed as he neared her. "Here!" He beamed a wide smile at her.

"Thank you Jomei-chan," she smiled at him as she accepted the messy bouquet of 'flowers' from him. "They're beautiful." She brought them up to her face and pretended to smell them.

The child's smile grew wider. "Pretty flowers for pretty Mama!"

Kagome laughed. "I think you've been spending too much time around Miroku-sama," she told him as she reached out and tickled his stomach.

"Keh. Don't know about that, I think he was telling the truth."

Kagome turned to see Inuyasha standing there, a simple bouquet of lilies in his hand.

He strode forward before dropping to the ground beside her and giving the child a mock glare. "Oi, you stole my idea. Are you trying to steal my woman too?"

Jomei giggled, plopping himself into Kagome's lap. "My Mama!" he proclaimed loudly.

Inuyasha couldn't hold his glare as chuckles escaped him. He reached out and ruffled the boy's hair. "Yep, your Mama," he agreed. "And my wife," he added as he pulled Kagome closer and kissed her. "I missed you," he said as they broke apart and he handed her the flowers. "I saw these on the way back and thought you'd like them. Should have known great minds think alike," he chuckled again as he waved a hand at the 'flowers' Jomei had gathered for her.

Kagome simply smiled and cuddled closer to her two favorite males, the two bouquets held gently in her arms. "That's alright, a girl can never have enough flowers."


	26. A Not So Happy Reunion

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y2.0 on August 4, 2012 for I-Prompt #20, which was a picture of Kouga grasping Kagome's hands.

Title: A Not So Happy Reunion

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: General/Humor

Universe: Post-Canon

Word Count: 250

Summary: Kagome encounters Kouga for the first time since returning through the well for good.

* * *

Inuyasha growled, his hands clenching as Kouga grabbed Kagome's hands. 'I will remain calm, I will not tear him to pieces,' he repeated over and over in his mind, his promise to Kagome at the forefront.

"Hello Kouga-kun, it's nice to see you again," Kagome smiled at the wolf youkai as she tried to extricate herself and return to Inuyasha's side.

"Kagome! You've finally returned! Now you can come back to the cave and be my woman!" The oblivious wolf pulled her into a strong hug.

Kagome wrinkled her nose at the smell as she began to push against his chest. "What?! No! I'm married to Inuyasha!" She managed to free herself as his grip loosened in surprise, instantly returning to a snarling Inuyasha's side.

Inuyasha calmed slightly as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her to rest against his side. "Keh!" He grinned smugly at the flabbergasted wolf. "Get over yourself ya wimpy wolf. She chose me. Besides, I thought you were with Ayame."

Kouga spluttered as he stared at them. "But you're supposed to be my woman," he whined at Kagome before giving Inuyasha a confused look. "What? Why can't I have both?"

A still angry Inuyasha calmed and glanced at his furious wife before deciding to sit back and enjoy the show as Kagome ripped into the stupid idiot. 'Keh, guess this trip wasn't a waste of time after all.' His grin widened as Ayame arrived to help her. 'Nope, not wasted at all.'


	27. The Ultimate Weapon

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y2.0 on September 10, 2012 for W-Prompt #21 Unified.

Title: The Ultimate Weapon

Author: ananova

Rating: K+

Genre: Family

Universe: Post-canon

Word Count: 269

Summary: Inuyasha knew they had to remain strong. But the sight before them was quickly weakening his resolve.

* * *

"We have to be strong. We can't give in," Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

He nodded, knowing that she was right. But staring at the sight before them, it was so hard to resist. He felt his resolve weakening.

Kagome must have sensed this. "Inuyasha! We have to keep a strong, unified front! If they sense weakness, they'll go in for the kill!"

Inuyasha knew she was right. But he couldn't help it. His resolve was crumbling quickly. Their weapon was just to strong.

Sensing weakness, Izayoi turned to focus solely on him, Jomei joining her a moment later as they both looked at him with sad puppy dog eyes and stuck out their lower lips.

He caved and turned to Kagome. "What's the harm with giving them one sweet before dinner?"

Kagome groaned and threw up her hands in frustration. "It will ruin their appetites."

"Never stopped you from giving them to Shippou," Inuyasha pointed out as he also gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Kagome gave in, unable to resist their combined efforts. It just wasn't fair that her family was able to use that look so naturally. It was the ultimate weapon, making it almost impossible to say no.

After the children ran outside with their sweets Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to rest against his chest. "Don't be so mad. So the kids got a treat. So did we." When Kagome turned to give him a confused look he proceeded to kiss her. He pulled back and smirked. "I think ours was better."

Kagome laughed and kissed him again.


	28. A Crushing Nightmare

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on July 13, 2012 for Drabble #35 Onslaught.

Title: A Crushing Nightmare

Author: ananova

Word Count: 376

Prompt: Onslaught

Genre: Angst

Rating: K+

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome

Summary: Kagome dreams of being back in the Meido.

A/N: This might be a bit confusing if you haven't read my story Memories Forgotten. All you really have to know to understand this is that it is a post-canon story of Inuyasha losing part of his memory, including being married to Kagome and expecting their first child. It was mostly from Inuyasha's pov so I decided to add a little piece showing what Kagome was feeling at the time. This would take place at the beginning of chapter 3.

* * *

Kagome fell into an uneasy sleep, wishing for strong arms to wrap around her and hold her close, reassuring her that everything would be alright. But they never did and her last, troubled thought before sleep claimed her was 'How could he have forgotten our love, what we have together?'

"_Where am I?" All around her was darkness. She gasped as her eyes landed on the Shikon no Tama. "I'm back in the Meido?"_

"_Make a wish."_

"_No, Inuyasha will come." She shook her head in defiance._

"_He has forgotten you, he will not come. Your only escape is to wish for it."_

_Uncertainty filled her. "N-no, he will come. Even if he's forgotten what we share, he still cares for me." Unbidden, an image of Inuyasha's angry look as he practically called her a whore flashed across her mind and doubt began to creep into her mind._

_The Shikon no Tama sensed the change and struck. "Will he really? When he believes he still loves Kikyou? Weren't you merely the shard detector? Why would he come for you when there are no shards to find?"_

_The words produced a flood of images, memories. Inuyasha embracing Kikyou, kissing her, vowing to protect her. Inuyasha ready to go to hell with Kikyou. Inuyasha leaving her behind to investigate a rumor of Kikyou's survival. Being captured by Akago, his tiny hands digging their way through her heart. Kagome fell to her knees, the onslaught of pain and despair crushing her, threatening to drown her like a tidal wave. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Please, come find me!" But there was no answer, only the cruel laughter of the Shikon no Tama as it taunted her to make a wish._

"No, Inuyasha please," Kagome whimpered, her hand stretching out on the futon beside her, seeking the familiar warmth. But the spot was empty and cold. "Inuyasha!" Her eyes snapped open as she awoke covered in sweat. The room was empty except for her. He had left her. Sobs wracking her body, she curled up into a ball and sobbed out her pain and loss, one hand clutching at her swollen belly as the other clawed at the cold, empty space beside her.


	29. Uncertainty

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Unsung Heroes on July 30, 2012 for Prompt #70 Daydream. It won 3rd place.

Title: Uncertainty

Author: ananova

Prompt: Daydream

Word count: 298

POV: Souta

Rating: K

Universe: Post-canon

Warnings: None

Summary: Because the not knowing can be the hardest part for those left behind.

* * *

"I'm home," Souta called before making his way upstairs to his room. He paused before reaching it to stare at the open door to Kagome's old room. A sigh escaped him. "Mom must have been dusting and cleaning in there again." He turned to continue on before hesitating. Turning back, he gave in to the urge to enter.

The room hadn't changed since Kagome had left. It was still as she left it, as though waiting for her to come back to it. But that wouldn't happen, he knew.

He sank down onto the bed and gazed around blankly, his mind five hundred years in the past. "I hope you're happy there Sis," he said quietly. "That you had a good life and I've got lots of nieces and nephews running around." It was still hard to accept that his sister was gone forever, that she would have died long before he was born.

He remembered how envious he had been of her ability to travel to the past, of her adventures. The daydreams he would have as he imagined **he** was the one roaming the countryside with Inu-no-niichan. "I was so naïve," he muttered as his gaze dropped to his bag which held the report he had just done on the living conditions of that era. Uncertainty ate at him as he pondered Kagome's life. Chances were Kagome hadn't survived more than a few years.

He shook his head. "No, she's happy. She has Inu-no-niichan to protect her and keep her safe," Souta told himself firmly, pushing the uncertainty away. That was one hope, one daydream he wasn't going to shatter anytime soon. He gazed around the room again. "I miss you Sis but I know you're where you belong." He stood and left the room.


	30. Dinnertime?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest on July 17, 2012 for Prompt #292 Misshapen.

Title: Dinnertime?

Author: ananova

Rating: T

Prompt: Misshapen (The Inuyasha Fanfic Contest)

Genre: Romance

Word Count: 245

Summary: Kagome's first attempt to cook after returning to the past and marrying Inuyasha.

A/N: I know this has been done before. I've tried to make mine original. Any similarity to any other work is not intentional.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she looked at the misshapen Onigiri. Unused to cooking over a fire, she had undercooked the rice resulting in a gooey mess. Attempts to roll the rice into balls resulted in the lumpy creations sitting before her. Another sigh escaped her as one of the Onigiri simply collapsed before her eyes, unable to maintain it's shape. Times like this made her miss her old camping gear.

A clawed hand reached out and snatched one of the more solid looking balls of rice. She looked up in time to see Inuyasha pop into his mouth and watched as he chewed it for a few moments before swallowing. Hard. "It's good," he said after a moment.

Kagome lightly swatted at his shoulder. "No it's not, it's a mess and you know it." She shot him a look. "Since when do you spare my feelings over my cooking anyway?"

"What? So it's a little undercooked. It still tastes alright. Kinda hard to ruin rice to the point that I won't eat it."

"You've got a point," she conceded, a wry smile forming. "You'll eat almost anything."

"Keh!" Inuyasha smirked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her to his chest. "Besides," he whispered, breath tickling her ear. "I'm more hungry for you than the rice." With her giggles filling his ears, he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bedroom.


End file.
